Legend of Korra: their first birthday
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: its the triplets first birthday but at the end of the day they go missing...


**Legend of Korra: their first birthday**

Chapter 1:

Tomoyo and meilin and Akito are running circles around me while Mako put up the decorations.

"Honey, can you please do me a favour?" I ask Mako with that puppy dog look on my face.

"What is it Korra?" Mako sweetly replied

"Can I please drop off the kids at the main house they are driving me CRAZY" I calmed said.7

"I thought you were never going to ask" Mako said with such relief.

Mako dropped the triplet off with pema who was look after Rohan while Tenzin went to a towns council meeting. Asami and Bolin walk in smiling and holding each other's hand with some BIG news.

"Korra is it ok for me a Bolin to tell you out very big news?" Asami asked since the last time they announced something it was during Tomoyo's first steps and I go so mad I went into the avatar state and Mako had to evacuate the house.

"Of course it's okay the party hasn't started yet" I answer with such a sweet expression.

Asami lifted up her left hand to show a golden ring with a big diamond on. My eyes grew bigger and I jumped up screaming congratulations which is nothing like me.

"We are getting married on the 21st of July this year" Bolin announced.

"But that's only 3 weeks away" I said with worry

"Don't worry Korra I have my wedding planned and booked by the time he said will you marry me . Because I had everything on hold and with 1 phone call I was ready but there is one thing I still need to pick out and that is my wedding dress" Asami reassured me

"Of course I'll come with you Asami honestly my kids are driving me mad because of the party and then Mako and mine anniversary next week. We are celebrating it early because of the situation." I reply to Asami.

"What situation?" Asami asked Korra.

Korra Drags Asami into the bathroom while shouting "Asami and I are just powdering our noses" but somehow Mako knew that wasn't true.

"Asami I'm worried" I mumble

"Why are you worried Korra?" Asami asks

"My periods late and I've been feeling sick in the morning" I slowly reply.

"Korra weren't you and Mako being careful after what Happen with you last pregnancy." Asami spits out trying not to shout.

"We have been but remember a month ago with the storm and the Kid was at the main house. Mako and I rekindled our relationship" I reassure Asami trying not to be crude "I'm sure it's nothing"

Chapter 2

The party had begun and I was having so much fun with the kids which was funny because when Mako and I started dating I had said we were never having children.

"Mommy, mommy pick me up" the triplets say in sync.

"I only have 2 arms so who going to be picked up first" I reply

"Me" the triplets say in sync again.

" Ok how about this who ever manages to to clean up the most in 5 minutes I pick up" I says to my children.

"OK" the triplets say in sync again.

The triplets immediately start cleaning up the mess and walk outside to put the rubbish in the bin.

"You know Korra that isn't fair on the children" Mako says just before he kisses my forehead.

"I know but they caused the mess in the first place" I say with a smirk on my face.

It had been a hour until I noticed the triplet hadn't come back because I was talking to Asami about wedding I went to look around the rooms and still didn't see them so I was starting to panic but as I walk out the door I thought to myself 'I bet they are at the main house' so I walked to the main house but they weren't their either so I ran back home to see my handsome husband holding a bag of rubbish when I scream "THE TRIPLET'S ARE MISSING" mako dropped the bag and walked toward me hugging me as tears left white trails down my face.

"We will find them ok Korra" Mako said trying to reassure me but the only thing that could reassure me right now is me having my triplets in my arms after their first birthday.

In an old warehouse the triplet were stuck in a metal box no windows and in complete darkness. They were all still very much unconscious and cramped but they soon woke up.

"Mommy" Tomoyo cried then meilin and the Akito.

I could swear she could hear the triplets from Naga but when she got the place she thought it was coming from she found nothing and carried on. It was 3 days before I finally gave into her sleep and rested but throughout the night all I dreamed about was her time with the triplets and suddenly my dream turned into a nightmare when I saw the triplets on the floor motionless and….

"NO" I shouted

"What's wrong Korra" Mako said as he pulled me into his chest

"We need to find them and soon" I say with tear drifting down my tanned skin.

Chapter 3

The next day Mako went to work and filed a missing person report but of course because it was my children it was mark high urgency and the whole police station were out look for them.

"Korra do you know how they were taken and what time of day" The chief asked me

"No I don't" I say with shame on my face.

"Ok well we have heard something from the streets that a person called the lieutenant has your children" She replied

"No he can't have them it's impossible!" I shout

"You know him Korra" The chief replied confused

"He took Korra 2 week after Amon disappeared and tortured her but she thought she had killed him" Mako cut in

"Ok but it seems that he is still alive and is looking for revenge" The chief replied

**To be continued**

The next one **the legend of korra : Korra in action.**


End file.
